After all this time
by Snowflake-101
Summary: FINISHED Mia left New York at the end of 6th grade after finding out she's a princess. She moved with Grandmere to Genovia for princess lessons. Now after 12 years, she's come back to New York for her wedding, and to fall in love again.
1. Coming back

AN: Okay, here is my new story. If you want to know about the Mia is MIA story, read the authors note. Anyway, in this story, there are some changes. First of all, Mia left New York at 6th grade to move to Genovia. 2nd, Michael is only one year older, and last Mia's Mom had a boy named Matthew.  
  
So read, and please, please review! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Coming back, after all this time,  
  
Coming back, to see those faces, I missed,  
  
Coming back, to see the world I once lived in,  
  
Coming back, coming back, coming back  
  
I've seen you, in many pictures in my mind,  
  
And stories of you, in my memory,  
  
I don't want to think you've changed,  
  
Cause I loved the way you were,  
  
Coming back, after all this time,  
  
Coming back, to see those faces, I missed,  
  
Coming back, to see the world I once lived in,  
  
Coming back, coming back, coming back,  
  
You haven't changed a bit,  
  
And I'm lovin' that fact,  
  
Your face, still beautiful,  
  
Your heart, still pure  
  
Coming back, after all this time,  
  
Coming back, to see those faces, I missed,  
  
Coming back, to see the world I once lived in,  
  
Coming back, coming back, coming back,  
  
So take me all over,  
  
I want to see my childhood,  
  
I want to see the place I grew up,  
  
And all the things that mean so much to me,  
  
Coming back, after all this time,  
  
Coming back, to see those faces, I missed,  
  
Coming back, to see the world I once lived in,  
  
Coming back, coming back, coming back  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I looked out of my window of the plane. It was weird to be leaving Genovia, and going back to New York.  
  
I had lived in New York until the end of 6th grade. Then I found out I was the heir to the throne, and Grandmere thought it would be better to move to Genovia to have Princess Lessons.  
  
It's been twelve years since I left. My mom, Mr. G, and Matthew visit every Christmas.  
  
The reason I'm back in New York? My wedding. I found out a month ago that I'm set to marry the son of the wealthiest family in Genovia.  
  
I haven't met John, but have talked to him on the phone. He's very nice. Grandmere says he's tall with dark brown hair. He sounds like Michael.  
  
Oh, god! I promised myself I wouldn't think of him. Well, so much for that. Just like all the other things I vowed never to do, but did.  
  
It will be nice to see Lilly and Michael again. Lilly visited a couple times after I got to Genovia, but we've kinda lost touch since then. Mom promised to tell her, but with Matthew, who's 9, running around, she probably forgot.  
  
Oh well, I guess it's better they didn't know I was there. I'd rather not like to see Michael again. You see, I had the biggest crush on Michael. Even though he was a year older, he was always really nice to me. But that's probably because I was his sisters best friend.  
  
Well, about the wedding, it's going to be in about a month. I decided that since New York was my true home, that's where I wanted to get married. I had talked to John about it, and he said that was fine.  
  
So Lars and I are going now, and Grandmere and dad are coming next week. We've come early to decided about where it should be held, the food, the dress, and all that stuff.  
  
Mom was so excited when I told her on the phone, that she jumped off the chair, and I heard Matthew, who was on her lap, fall off.  
  
I thought about all of this, until Lars interrupted me.  
  
"Um, princess?" He said. I had tried to convince him to call me Mia, but he always addressed me royally.  
  
"Yes Lars?" I asked, waking up from my thoughts  
  
"We'll be landing in about 5 minutes, and your grandmother just called to make sure you'd check your hair and make-up before we get off the plane."  
  
That's Grandmere all right. Always thinking about what's important.  
  
"Clothing, make-up, and hair are the first things people see when they meet you." She had said at our first princess lesson. "Not your personality."  
  
Well, she might be right on one account. The Genovian public hasn't noticed yet that a crabby old woman is ruling their country.  
  
I opened my Gucci purse that Grandmere had given me for the trip, and took out my mirror. Make-up, hair; check, check  
  
As I put the mirror back, I heard Lars say,  
  
"Welcome back Princess, to New York."  
  
Michael's POV  
  
So guess who's coming back to New York after being away for twelve years?  
  
Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo of Genovia.  
  
Or just Mia as I had known her.  
  
Who knew Mia could be a princess? Not that she can't be. But, I've never known a princess to be tall, large shoe size, yield sign hair (as Mia called it), a vegetarian, Greenpeace lover, and has a fat cat named Louie.  
  
At least not any princess I know.  
  
But you know, all of that could have changed. I don't know, I've never watched her on t.v., on talk shows, or when they talk about Mia's newest "love" or whatever.  
  
That because the person I'd see on t.v. wouldn't be the Mia I'd known since the end of 6th grade. It would be the princess her crazy old grandmother tries to make her be. As Lilly told me.  
  
And defiantly not the Mia I had a crush on. Yes, let's all laugh are heads off. I had a crush on Mia. I mean, come on, it wasn't even that big..okay, understatement of the world. I had a BIG crush on Mia.  
  
And somehow, Lilly always knew. That's why she's dragging me off with her to meet Mia when she gets off the plane.  
  
And Mia's mom, Ms. Thermopolis (or Mrs. G, whatever), invited us over for dinner.  
  
So, right now I'm standing in front of my mirror, trying to decide what to wear.  
  
I decide on a black tee shirt, and jeans. As I walk out, smoothing down my hair, Lilly grabs me by the wrist and drags me out of the door.  
  
[AN: Just to clarify, Lilly and Michael don't actually live together. They're just staying at their parent's apartment over the summer. ]  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Oh, god, we're just about to get off the plane. I look down at my clothing choice. Since Grandmere isn't here to nag at my clothing, I wore my 'Save the Whales' tee, jeans, and flip-flops. I would have worn my combat boots, but Lars checked the weather, and said it would be too hot.  
  
I could hear the press even before I got into the airport. There they were, in their own little section, taking pictures. How fun.  
  
As I looked around, the first person I saw was Lilly. Guess mom did tell her.  
  
She ran up to me, and almost suffocated me, hugging me so tight.  
  
"Oh, Mia!" She squealed "It's great to see you again!"  
  
"Hi Lilly" I croaked, not being able to talk very well.  
  
Someone laughed behind me.  
  
"Lilly, you're going to suffocate her." They chuckled.  
  
It was Michael.  
  
Lilly took her arms out from around me, and blushed.  
  
"Sorry." She said  
  
Michael came up beside her, and stuck out his hand.  
  
"Hi Mia." He said, and smiled.  
  
Oh, no. His smiles are even better then I remember.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
God, she's more beautiful then before. If that's even possible. She's wearing her 'Save the Whales' shirt.  
  
I said hi, and gave her a smile. She turned pale.  
  
Great, now I'm making her sick. Way to go Michael. I wonder who that big thug is behind her. I just know I wouldn't want to get on his bad side. That would be deadly.  
  
Well, I guess I don't have to wonder for long. Mia just introduced him.  
  
"This is Lars. He's my bodyguard." She explained  
  
Ah, a bodyguard. Great, know how am I going to get to know Mia if he's always around?  
  
Defiantly when he's got those guns, and pepper spray.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Michael seems scared of Lars. Which is funny because Lars wouldn't hurt a fly. Except if someone was trying to kidnap me or if they liked anime, like my old boyfriend did. Thank god Grandmere finally figured out that we didn't go together.  
  
I looked around for mom. She wasn't there.  
  
"Hey Lilly? Where's my mom?" I asked  
  
"Oh," Lilly said, "She thought we should pick you up, and then we all go to her house for dinner." Then she got a nervous expression "Unless, you don't want us, because we could just go home, and-"  
  
I cut her off  
  
"Lilly, how could you even think that I wouldn't want you guys to come over? And knowing you guys, you took a cab, so we can bring you over there." I told her  
  
Michael shook his head and smiled.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit Mia."  
  
Boy, after twelve years of princess lessons, Grandmere, and dad, it was sure nice to hear that.  
  
AN: Well that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it! Okay, now lets play Simon Says. Simon says go click that 'Submit Review' button, and send me a review! Oh, and tell me what you think of the song, I wrote it. 


	2. Look out the window

AN: Yes! Another chapter! First, before I go on, I would like to thank all of my reviewers, you're all wonderful. Okay, I know you'd rather read another chapter instead of listening to me talk, so here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Look out the window,  
  
Remember those places you use to love,  
  
See those happy memories,  
  
Paint a picture on your face,  
  
I see your reflection,  
  
See you smiling once again,  
  
I can't believe I've missed that,  
  
For so long,  
  
Look out the window,  
  
Remember those places you use to love,  
  
See those happy memories,  
  
Paint a picture on your face,  
  
So don't forget this moment,  
  
And I won't forget you,  
  
'Cause you've been gone for so long,  
  
I want to see the whole you,  
  
Look out the window,  
  
Remember those places you use to love,  
  
See those happy memories,  
  
Paint a picture on your face,  
  
Close your eyes and count to ten,  
  
I'll hold you till the end,  
  
Now open up your eyes and see,  
  
We'll love you no matter how far you'll be,  
  
So look out the window,  
  
Remember those places you use to love,  
  
See those happy memories,  
  
Paint a picture on your face,  
  
A smile that sets you apart from me  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Okay, I must give myself a pat on the back. I've gotten into the, can you believe it, limo, without embarrassing Mia, or myself and without being killed by Lars!  
  
Well, I have been able to talk to Mia, and she's as normal as ever. I thought that being cooped up with a crazy white haired[AN: I think it's white hair, but let me know if it's not] Grandma tailing my every move for the past twelve years.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Michael is even nicer then I remember! He's still always on the computer, that's his job, and he brought some pictures along. They were of Mom, and Mr. G., Matthew, Fat Louie (yes, he's still alive), Lilly, and him. They're really cute.  
  
Well, we're in the limo, and drinking champagne for a celebration. While I talked to Lilly about the government in Genovia, Michael and Lars, were having a surprisingly good conversation.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Lars has turned out to be a really cool guy. I have really got to remember to not judge people by their amount of weapons.  
  
Lars is now, unfortunately, telling me about Mia's fiancée, who, unfortunately, sounds very nice, and handsome. But I am not gay! Let's just hope that he does not up during dinner or this will not be the most pleasant evening.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Oh, here we are! It's so great to know that my mom still lives in the firehouse. And it still looks exactly the same! Mom ran out to great us wearing an apron. Oh, god, she better not be cooking.  
  
"Oh, honey," She squealed, "It's wonderful to see you again. We've missed you so much!"  
  
"It's great to see you again Mom! I'm so happy to be back here." I said  
  
She stepped back, hands still on my shoulders, getting a good look at me.  
  
"And you look absolutely beautiful!" She commented  
  
"Thanks mom." I said, "You look great too."  
  
As we walked into the house, I saw Mr. G., who was playing foose-ball with Matthew, stop, and come over to greet me.  
  
"Mia," He said "Wonderful to see you again."  
  
"You too." I said, shaking his hand.  
  
I looked down at Matthew who was next to his dad  
  
"And you," I said lifting him up, and kissing his forehead, "How are you?"  
  
"Good," Matthew said, "I got first place in our class spelling contest."  
  
" You did?" I said, putting him down.  
  
"Yep," He said, nodding his head, "I got a ribbon too. Do you want to see it?"  
  
"You can show Mia after dinner." Mom said smiling "But first, we have something for Mia."  
  
Mr. G. took a small wrapped box from his pocket, and handed it to me.  
  
"It's a early wedding present." Mom said  
  
I thank them, and opened the box, and my mouth dropped. 


	3. Old Times

AN: Okay, again, before I start, I have to give credit to my reviewers, so thanks, all of you. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. So here's the next chapter for all of you who've been waiting.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I'm slowly remembering,  
  
What life use to bring,  
  
I see my friends surrounding me,  
  
Smiling, laughing, casually,  
  
It's like old times,  
  
Those summers I remember,  
  
And the school year I would dread,  
  
Are slowing coming back to me,  
  
How we use to stay up late at night,  
  
Gossiping about just anything,  
  
Doing things we just thought of,  
  
Somehow, they mean the world to mean,  
  
It's like old times,  
  
Those summers I remember,  
  
And the school year I would dread,  
  
Are slowly coming back to me,  
  
And when my crushes said no,  
  
And I was left there all alone,  
  
I'd just look around, and realize,  
  
I was just like a regular human being,  
  
It's like old times,  
  
Those summers I remember,  
  
And the school year I would dread,  
  
Are slowly coming back to me,  
  
And my friends, are still beside me,  
  
Mia's POV  
  
A glowing silver necklace was what I found.  
  
And I knew exactly how much this necklace meant to mom. My mom had worn that necklace at both her weddings, and it was her favorite thing she owned.  
  
I looked at my mom in astonishment.  
  
Mom was smiling, and said,  
  
"It's yours now honey."  
  
I was still gasping at her.  
  
"Mom, you can't give this to me. This..this is like your life and blood." I protested  
  
But she just laughed.  
  
"Well, it doesn't exactly go very well with my 'Free Winona tee shirt."  
  
I smiled and choked down a laugh  
  
"Thanks mom." I said and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Here," She said, "Let me put it on you."  
  
I bit my lip as she put it on me. I hoped it would look at least half as good on me as it did on mom.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Whoa.  
  
I swear to god that was the only word I thought of when I saw Mia in that necklace.  
  
It's silver with silver chains hanging off it, and a small diamond at the end of every chain.  
  
And Mia has no idea how beautiful she looks in it.  
  
Damn Michael! Remember the reason she's wearing it; she's getting married!  
  
..And not to me.  
  
I know I'm so going to regret not telling her how I felt (and still do feel) when she left for Genovia.  
  
But I know that Mia never thought of me like that, so I'll just slowly die...alone.  
  
Oww!  
  
Lilly saw that guilty, sad, depressed look in my eye, and pinched me. Hard.  
  
Well, the girls just left to go look in the mirror, while the rest of us guys started looking around.  
  
"So?" Mr. G. said, "Can I get you guys something to drink? Coffee? Water? Beer?"  
  
"Beer." Lars replied  
  
"I'll just have water, thanks." I said  
  
So we took our refreshments to the living room, and Mr. G. turned on the football game.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
"Well, I guess it looks all right." I said, looking into the mirror.  
  
"What you mean 'it looks all right'? You look gorgeous." Lilly ranted  
  
"You really do look wonderful Mia." Mom said  
  
I just blushed and looked down at my feet.  
  
"I can't wait to see that necklace with your dress!" gushed Lilly  
  
"What dress?" I asked  
  
"Oh my God!" Lilly screamed, almost in my ear, "You mean you haven't bought the wedding dress yet?"  
  
I shook my head  
  
"We are so going to get your dress tomorrow. We'll call Tina and ask if she wants to come." Lilly said, writing it down on her 'To do list'.  
  
"Great! I haven't seen Tina in ages!" I exclaimed  
  
"Oh, I know!" Lilly said, actually clapping her hands together (since when does Lilly do that?) "Why don't after dinner, you come to my house, we'll call Tina, and then we'll all have a chick night! Like old times!"  
  
Like old times...God I miss the old times.  
  
I looked at Mom.  
  
She put her hands up.  
  
"Hey, you're an adult now, it's not my decision." She said  
  
I turned back to Lilly.  
  
"All right. Let get a move on with this dinner. Then we'll go to the drugstore on the way back, and get some junk food."  
  
Lilly bowed  
  
"Yes, your Highness." She said  
  
I smacked her and we left the room laughing.  
  
AN: Okay, I know Lilly really not like Lilly in this one, but that's how it's going to be. Now review! 


	4. Regret

Disclaimer: I just noticed I didn't have a disclaimer, and I don't want anyone to sue me, so Meg Cabot owns all the characters except Matthew, John, and any others I make up along the road.  
  
AN: Just like every time, I've gotta say thanks to all my reviewers, but I'd like to point out a few. APPle-FrrEAk- Thanks for reviews a bunch of times, I love you. And yes, I am saying that Mr. G. and Mia's mom got married when even though Mia wasn't his student, he was still a teacher. Applescm- I'm so glad you "really really really really really really really really really" like the story! ; ) I promise to update quicker! Thevoicewithin- Keep reading for the shirt thing! : ) universal*call- What can I say? You review both my stories so much how can I not love you? So much love.  
  
Okay, now that that's done, we are a go for chapter four! (Sorry, I've been watching too been space movies. I love the "From the Earth to the Moon"!! if you have seen it you know it's awesome, and if you haven't, you should!)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I'm trying so hard to forget,  
  
How nice you were to me, when we first met,  
  
And how those smiles made me feel,  
  
Like I was going head over heel,  
  
Now I regret not telling you,  
  
And I don't think you, ever had a clue,  
  
But that's all right, you're movin' on,  
  
But I think I'll regret it, the day you're gone,  
  
And somehow, after all these years,  
  
Your memory in the back of my mind, seemed to last,  
  
Now that I see you, you seem so happy,  
  
Then how is it that my heart feels crappy?  
  
Now I regret not telling you,  
  
And I don't think you, ever had a clue,  
  
But that's all right, you're movin' on,  
  
But I think I'll regret it, the day you're gone,  
  
Please, can I have one last kiss,  
  
Just to show you, how much you'll be missed?  
  
I think that I've always known,  
  
That without you, I'll always be alone,  
  
Now I regret not telling you,  
  
And I don't think you, ever had a clue,  
  
But that's all right you're movin' on,  
  
But I think I'll regret it, the day you're gone,  
  
This world without you, is like an empty hole,  
  
'Cause you're the only thing in my soul,  
  
I'm gonna miss you, till the day I die,  
  
And no matter what my heart says, I promise not to cry,  
  
Somewhere deep inside of me, I know I've always loved you,  
  
And I'll always regret it, no matter what I do  
  
Michael's POV  
  
The girls just came down, laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked  
  
"Nothing." Lilly said. Then she giggled.  
  
She giggled. Very odd.  
  
So with a confused look at them, I went back to the football game, as they started setting the table.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
As Lilly and I set the table, we discussed our plans for tonight.  
  
"Okay," Lilly said, "What movie do we want to watch?"  
  
"Star Wars!" I said, smiling broadly  
  
Lilly's eyebrows went up.  
  
"Really?" She asked, "You still like that movie?"  
  
"Come on Lil! Star Wars is like the best movie ever! And I haven't been able to watch for a long time. Please?" I begged, and gave her a puppy dog look.  
  
She sighed and waved her hand.  
  
"Fine. But then I get to tape?" She said  
  
"You still have a show?" I asked  
  
"Of course." Lilly scoffed, "And this weeks is going to be 'The New Mia'"  
  
I laughed.  
  
"All right, it's a deal." I agreed, and somehow we still remembered our secret handshake. [AN: You know, everyone should had a secret handshake! Okay, moving on with the story.]  
  
"What's a deal?" Michael said from behind, kinda scaring me.  
  
"Mia's coming over tonight, and we're going to call Tina. The we're all going to watch Star Wars while I film." Lilly told him.  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
"And no walking around the apartment without a shirt!" Lilly added, shooting him a look.  
  
I was laughing, but Michael just blushed.  
  
"So," Mom said, popping her head out from the kitchen and ending our conversation, "Are you guys ready for dinner?"  
  
"Yeah." I answered, and soon everyone was seated.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Mia is coming over tonight.  
  
Well, Tina is too, but I've seen since the last twelve years.  
  
And Tina isn't the one I still have a crush on.  
  
No! Wait! That's not what I mean, I don't-  
  
Oh, give it up Michael. I've had a crush on Mia for like forever, and I knew I'd regret telling her.  
  
Now she's coming over to the apartment, and I can't even "forget" to put my shirt on..wait a minute. Why not? Why can't I not put a shirt on?  
  
Sure, Lilly will kill me, bu this way I can show Mia what she's been missing. Okay, that came out wrong.  
  
So now it's dinner, and I'm trying really hard not to burst. They won't stop talking about Mia's (Yeah, like she own's him) perfect John.  
  
I'm gonna be sick.  
  
It's not like when Mia was going out with Kenny (Lilly told me about it), and you knew he had faults (By the way Lilly described him, can you say obsessed?), but with his John guy, he seems perfect in every way.  
  
Great.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I've noticed that the whole time we were talking about John, Michael's been concentrating really hard on his lisanna like he's going to use his super powers to zap it.  
  
Maybe he's-  
  
Nah, Michael would be jealous of John.  
  
Could he?  
  
Well, Mia, it doesn't matter, I'm getting married to John. I've long forgotten about Michael.  
  
Right?  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Crap.  
  
Mrs. Thermopolis just asked me a question.  
  
"So Michael, what do you think about the wedding?" She asked.  
  
Oh god, everyone's looking at me.  
  
"I think it's wonderful." I manage to say, when really I'm thinking, 'I'll never forgive myself.'  
  
AN: So how did you like it? Even if you did or didn't like it, I want to know. Please send me a review! 


	5. Best of Friends

AN: Yeah, another chapter! Since my other one was so short, this one is twice as long. Oh, and I've been some questions about Michael's minor "replacement" of his shirt. Don't worry, I promise to not let you down! ; )  
  
P.s. Every once in a while I might add in Lilly's POV. So this one starts with Lilly's POV.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
There's no way we were apart for so long,  
  
But now we are right back where we belong,  
  
Suddenly I'm surrounded be the people I use to know,  
  
And the places we use to go,  
  
I see around me, those smiling faces,  
  
And the so friendly embraces,  
  
The message the laughter sends,  
  
How could we be more then best of friends?  
  
The memories, good and bad,  
  
But we're still glad that we had,  
  
The way that we would always tease,  
  
Meant more to me, then a bowl of mac and cheese,  
  
I see around me, those smiling faces,  
  
And the so friendly embraces,  
  
The message the laughter sends,  
  
How could we be more then best of friends?  
  
As I sit here next to all of you,  
  
My other life is slipping into the blue,  
  
Even though we all have lives of our own,  
  
We will know that we'll never be alone,  
  
I see around me, those smiling faces,  
  
And the so friendly embraces,  
  
The message the laughter sends,  
  
How could we be more then best of friends?  
  
As our talk goes into the night,  
  
We grow more and more tight,  
  
We will be together till the end,  
  
How could we be more then best of friends?  
  
Lilly's POV  
  
What?!  
  
Did I just hear Michael correctly? He thinks this wedding is wonderful?! I mean, John sounds nice (not to mention hot), but I always knew Mia and Michael would get married (our at least go out). I know, it's weird for me to be saying that, but it's kind of obvious. Well, we'll just see what Michael does while Mia's over.  
  
Hmmmm, this will fun...  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I wonder why Lilly looks so smug?  
  
Well, while I'm here I'm going to use this time wisely. I've really got to reconnect with my friends. And that includes Michael.  
  
"So Mia?" Mr. G. says "What are you planning on doing tomorrow."  
  
I looked at Lilly.  
  
"Well, Lilly and I and possibly Tina are going to go and find a dress." I answered  
  
Mr. G. looked confused  
  
"But I thought Sebastiano does your clothing. Defiantly something like your wedding dress."  
  
"Well, told him that I wanted to pick one myself. He took it well. We decided it would be like a test. Like to see if I could pick something out that suits me." I explained  
  
Michael laughed, surprising everyone.  
  
"What?" He joked, "Can't you pick your own clothes?"  
  
I smiled "That's what I thought at first too. Then I learned that everything that I thought looked good didn't."  
  
We spent the rest of the dinner talking about my life and old memories.  
  
As Mom started clearing the table and putting them in the sink, I stopped her.  
  
"Mom, why don't you sit down for a little bit. I'll do the dishes."  
  
"I'll help too." Michael added  
  
"I'm going to call Tina." Lilly said, and walked out of the kitchen, and started swearing at her cell phone.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Well, that's Lilly for you." Michael said  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Mia and I are ding dishes and talking about the past years.  
  
"Remember when you shoved three hot dogs in your mouth for five bucks in the third grade?" I said, teasing her.  
  
"Hey," Mia said, pointing a sudsy finger at me, "That's not fair. I wasn't a vegetarian then. God, that was gross."  
  
We went on like that for 20 minutes. Her shuddering as I tease her.  
  
As we finished up, Lilly walked back in.  
  
"Tina's coming. But she has no idea you're going to be there." Lilly said smiling  
  
"Hey pugface," Yes, we still call each other names, "Mia's the princess of Genovia and she's back in New York for her wedding. It's all over the local news. How does Tina not know?" I asked  
  
Lilly glared at me. Yes..score one for me.  
  
"She's grounded dumb ass. I explained to her Mom why having Tina over was so important, so she's off the hook for tonight. And tomorrow, so she can be with us." "Well, this is going to be an interesting night." I said  
  
Lilly smiled "Oh, yes it is."  
  
Three Hours Later- Moscovitz Apartment  
  
Mia's POV  
  
"Ding Dong"  
  
"Hey Mia?" Lilly said, her head in the freezer, "Will you get that? It'll be Tina."  
  
I breathed in and out. I was kinda nervous; I hadn't seen or heard from Tina for ten years.  
  
I opened the door, Tina was there looking down at her food.  
  
"Well Lilly, I got the chips and soda but I-" She looked up and saw me grinning.  
  
"Oh, my god.." Tina breathed, "Mia?"  
  
I nodded  
  
She trusted her food into her bodyguard's arms, and gave me a big hug.  
  
"I knew you'd come back! So what are you here for?" She asked  
  
I blushed and stuck out my left hand so Tina could see her ring.  
  
Before Tina had a chance to scream, Lilly appeared, pulled her inside, and shut the door.  
  
Then Tina screamed  
  
"Oh my god Mia! You're getting married?! To who? Where? When? Can I come?"  
  
I laughed and Lilly shook her head.  
  
"Why don't we get the stuff ready first. We'll have plenty of time to talk in a little bit."  
  
"And watch Star Wars!" I added  
  
"What about Star Wars?" Came a voice from behind.  
  
We all turned around.  
  
There was a sight I hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
Michael...with no shirt on.  
  
And it wasn't until I saw it again when I realized how much I missed it.  
  
"Michael!" Lilly screamed angrily, "I told you not to walk around with no shirt on!"  
  
Michael looked down at his bare chest like he had just noticed.  
  
"Oops," He said, "Must have forgotten. Now what about Star Wars?"  
  
I still didn't speak. I could feel my face burning up.  
  
"We're going to watch it." Lilly said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh fun," Michael said, plopping down on the couch, "I'll watch too."  
  
"Oh, no you won't!" Lilly said, pointing a finger at him  
  
"It's all right Lilly. Michael can watch with us." I finally say  
  
Michael smiles at me. Wow, I missed those too.  
  
"Fine." Says Lilly, "But go put a shirt on first."  
  
"Thank you your highness." Michael says and bows.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
And another point for me.  
  
I walked in with no shirt on and Mia turned bright red, and didn't say anything.  
  
Then Mia let me watch Star Wars with them too.  
  
Well that's got to be a good sign right?  
  
As I was putting on my shirt, Lilly marched into my room.  
  
"Hello? Are your hands broken and you can't knock?" I mean, what's the point of doors anyway when little annoying sisters walk right in when they're shut.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Lilly demanded  
  
"What are you talking about?' I ask  
  
"Okay, it was fine when we were younger. Annoying, but all right. But Mia's getting married now and you are walking around with no shirt on?!" She screamed  
  
Oh, that.  
  
"Lilly breathe. I'm not trying to show off. I'm fully aware that Mia's getting married. Remember? I said that I thought the wedding was wonderful." I explain  
  
"Yeah, and what was up with that? You don't think it's wonderful. You want Mia for yourself. You've been in love with her since the day she came home with me in First grade." She said  
  
"Out Lilly." I growled  
  
She gave me another glare, then slammed the door as she left.  
  
Oh well. At least I've got Star Wars to make me feel better.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
So Michael comes back out just as we're finishing putting all the junk food out.  
  
"All right!" He says, rubbing his hands together, "Lets get this party started!"  
  
Tina and I laughed but Lilly went to turn the movie on.  
  
I know I must be hallucinating or something, but it seemed like me and Michael got closer as the movie progressed.  
  
And we both said our favorite lines out loud, right on cue.  
  
"All right, enough boring stuff, it's time to pull out the secret weapon!" Lilly announced as the credits were rolling.  
  
She pulled out her camera.  
  
Even though she had the camera running, we still talked like it wasn't there.  
  
We talked for hours, getting to know each other again.  
  
Soon it felt like we had always been best friends, and there wasn't this big time gap in the way.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
The phone rang, and I picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" I said  
  
After a few seconds I said, "Mia, it's for you."  
  
She took the phone from me and said,  
  
"Hello?" A smile crossed her face "Hi John."  
  
AN: I know you all probably hate John for getting in the way of Michael and Mia, but don't worry, he's really nice. You'll meet him soon! 


	6. White Flag

AN: Thanks so much for all the people who have reviewed my story, it means a lot to me that people like it. So, just to show how much I care, here's another chapter.  
  
Oh, and this song isn't mine. It's Dido's "White Flag"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
  
Or tell you that.  
  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
  
where's the sense in that?  
  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
  
Or return to where we were  
  
But I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up in surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
I know I left too much mess and  
  
destruction to come back again  
  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
  
And if you live by the rules that "it's over"  
  
then I'm sure that that makes sense  
  
But I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
And when we meet  
  
Which I'm sure we will  
  
All I was then  
  
Will be there still  
  
I'll let it pass  
  
And hold my tongue  
  
And you will think  
  
That I've moved on....  
  
I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be"  
  
Michael's POV  
  
John. Why did it have to be John? I mean we have a good, hell, great, time talking and laughing, and then he had to call.  
  
So Mia picks up the phone, and smiles really genuine which make me thinks that maybe another of her old friend has gotten wind that she's here wanted to call.  
  
But, nnnooo, it had to be the perfect John. Great, just great.  
  
I should listen in to what there saying.  
  
"Oh, no, that's all right John, you didn't interrupt anything. We're just talking." Mia says. What does she mean he's not interrupting anything? He's interrupting my favoluble time with Mia, trying to make her fall in love with me and then have to ditch John. But of course I wasn't going to tell John or Mia that.  
  
"Oh, really John?!" Mia just exclaimed. So what has Mr. I-think-I'm-so- perfect-'cause-I'm-marrying-the-perfect-Mia done now?  
  
After a couple more squeals and hushed whispering, Mia finally put down the phone, and looked around thinking we didn't want to know what they were discussing.  
  
"So," Lilly said, "Are you going to tell us what's so great?"  
  
Mia flushed then said, "John's coming to New York on Sunday! [Okay, I'm making it so that today is Friday night] He says he wants to come early so he can meet my other family and you guys. He really wants to get to know you before we get married."  
  
Wow, how exciting. Now I'm never going to have a chance.  
  
"Oh, Mia. That's so sweet." Tina gushed, making me want to puke, "Your so lucky to have a guy like John."  
  
"That's really great Mia. It'll be nice to put a face to the stories and descriptions." Somehow Lilly still seems to sound all business like, even when we're talking about meeting Mia's future husband (Which is not me).  
  
"I'm so glad you'll be able to meet him. You'll all really love him." Mia said. Okay, not all of us are going to love him.  
  
"Um, excuse me for a moment." I say and make my way to the bathroom. I really think I'm going to be sick. Life is so unfair.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Hmm, Michael left again. He always seems to look sick whenever we talk about John. I wonder why...[Yes folks, it is official. Mia still is clueless]  
  
Anyway, I can't wait for John to get her. Everyone is going to love him. At least Grandmere chose someone who a great guy. But I still wish I had been able to choose- Wait Mia, stop yourself before you think something you'll regret.  
  
Okay, think of something else...Oh, like how fabulous this night has been. We all watched Star Wars and we're still talking and it's like midnight.  
  
Oh, well, I'm having so much fun.  
  
"So Mia," Tina says, "Have you thought much about what you want your wedding dress to look like?"  
  
Since I was still in lala land, I say, "What wedding?"  
  
Tina and Lilly look at each other with a confused look and then back to me.  
  
"The one where you getting married to John..." Tina says.  
  
I blush, thinking how stupid I am.  
  
"Oh yeah, that one. Sorry, I guess I must of zoned out there for a minute." I say, with really weird little chuckles. God I'm scaring myself.  
  
"Yeah." Lilly says nodded, and still looking at my funny.  
  
Just then Michael walks back into the room.  
  
"Better Michael?" Lilly asks with one of her eyebrows raised. Wow, she really likes to do that to people.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah, I guess." He says and sits down.  
  
Tina looks back and forth at us like we're aliens, but neither she or Lilly say anything.  
  
After a little while, the conversation resumes, but just for another half an hour or so.  
  
Lilly declares that it's time for sleep, and turns off her camera.  
  
Since Lilly's room is kinda small, Tina's sleeping on her floor, and I'm sleeping in Michael's room. Duh, Michael's not going to be there. He's sleeping in the living room So after we all get ready and lay out our sleeping bags, Lilly turns off the lights, and the house goes silent.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Man, I'm so not tired. I think I'm going to get some cold pizza and watch the video from tonight.  
  
I hope I don't wake anyone up.  
  
Well, here we are, nice cold pizza, and blanket, and a movie. Except, I'm going to be paying very close attention to this movie.  
  
*Scene from Video*  
  
"So Mia, for all those fans out there of you, could you tell them a little bit about your future husband?" Lilly asks.  
  
Mia smiles and nods, "I'd love to Lilly. We'll his name is John. My grandmother, the queen of Genovia, set us up last summer. He has blonde hair, with hazel eyes and is very tall, even taller then me, and has broad shoulders. He's funny, smart, and just a fun guy to hang around. He likes tennis and swimming, and sometimes we go horse back riding too. I just got off the phone with him and he's coming on Sunday to meet the rest of my family and friends."  
  
"So for some lucky viewers, you just might be able to catch the couple together." Lilly says, looking at the camera.  
  
*End of scene*  
  
"Michael, is that you?" A small voice says behind me.  
  
I look behind, and there's Mia, wearing a robe, and looking at me.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you up?" I ask, hoping I didn't.  
  
"Nah, I wasn't tired. What are you watching?" She asks  
  
"Oh, just the video from tonight." I tell her  
  
"Could I watch with you?" She asks, climbing over the couch.  
  
"Sure." I say, and turn the volume up.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
So here I am, watching tonight's footage of the sleepover with Michael Moscovitz, the guy I use to have a major crush, and still my friend.  
  
Some of the stuff in her is really funny, so Michael and I are trying to keep are voices down, but we both know Lilly's going to pop her head in soon and tell us to shut up.  
  
But, ya know, I don't really care. Because I'm having fun. And being close to Michael isn't so bad either.  
  
Michaels' POV  
  
Mia looks like she's starting to get a little tired.  
  
And yep, right now, she has fallen asleep.  
  
And in the best spot too; right on my shoulder. And I don't really want to disturb her, so I'll just let her stay right here. Lilly's going to have cow tomorrow, but who cares, I'm having fun. 


	7. Confused

AN: Sorry I took so long, I had three exams and still have one coming up. And writing tests I have to do for next years Honor's class, which I'm trying to get into.  
  
So thanks to the people who reviewed, and here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"My head in spinning,  
  
I don't know what to think,  
  
To say the least, I'm really confused,  
  
Your wonder and just being with you,  
  
Has really warped my mind,  
  
You're all I think about,  
  
But it's not that easy,  
  
Oh, I am so confused,  
  
Those nights, when I dream about you,  
  
And suddenly, reality kicks in,  
  
And it's not you by my side,  
  
But I really don't want to be drawn from you,  
  
Your wonder and just bring with you,  
  
Has really warped my mind,  
  
You're all I think about,  
  
But it's not that easy,  
  
Oh, I am so confused,  
  
Then, dream meets reality,  
  
And you both think you have got me,  
  
But honestly, I can't quite decided,  
  
Until I know what's true,  
  
Your wonder and just being with you,  
  
Has really warped my mind,  
  
You're all I think about,  
  
But it's not that easy,  
  
Oh, I am so confused,  
  
Oh, I am so confused."  
  
Michael's POV  
  
When Lilly, Mia and Tina had left to go shopping, I ventured out of my room in search of food.  
  
I found some leftover cold pizza in the fridge and poured the rest of the Mountain Dew, which wasn't much, into a glass. I grabbed the local paper and sat down at the table.  
  
Half way through his "meal" I noticed an ad in the paper that got my attention and I put down the glass that I had just been drinking from.  
  
It was an ad for the Beauty and the Beast play that Mia had loved so much when she was here. And just my luck, they were selling tickets for tomorrow's showing.  
  
I grabbed the phone and dialed the number that was in the newspaper.  
  
I learned from having a...nice...conversation with what sounded like a girl maybe just a couple years younger then me, that there was in fact still tickets left for tomorrow's showing. I gave her my credit card number (I was a little worried she would use the number to go get some more tattoos, which she had described to me), and she said to give my name at the ticket place, and they'd give me the tickets.  
  
So, now all I have to do is convince Lilly that I'm not trying to win Mia back, and that it is just a friendly gesture and outing. But, knowing Lilly, she won't buy it.  
  
Oh well, her problem, not mine.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I love shopping!! Well, at least with my friends, and not Grandmere. And I have to make sure not to buy anything that's from animals.  
  
We're mostly done with our shopping, but we still haven't found the right dress yet. We've picked out the bride's maid's dresses (Light blue with a blue sash), the flowers, the caterer, the DJ (Yes, I actually convinced Grandmere to let me have a DJ and not an old people's group), and so much more.  
  
We're sitting at one of the newer café's, having coffee and tea, and discussing more ideas for my dress.  
  
"It should by really detailed." Tina was saying, "With flower prints maybe and beads, everything!"  
  
"No," Lilly disagreed, like always. "It should stay more simple, but have one key spot of the dress where everyone's eye looks first."  
  
"Mia, what do you think?" Tina asked, taking a sip from her herbal tea.  
  
I looked at her and blinked. "What?" I said  
  
Tina giggled, and Lilly shook her head.  
  
"What are you really thinking about Mia?" Lilly asked, giving me a weird look. I think she was trying to psychoanalyze me.  
  
"Nothing." I lied, and tried to turn my head so Lilly wouldn't see my nose flaring.  
  
"Yeah right Mia." Lilly said  
  
"Yeah, Lilly's right Mia," Tina agreed, "You've been sort of off in your little world today. No wonder you said no to every dress we picked out."  
  
"Well that was just my opinion, but I'm just thinking, do you think it's too early to get married? I mean I've only known John for a couple of months [AN: I'm not exactly sure how long they've been engaged, so if I wrote something else earlier, trust the other one] and just don't want to rush ahead." I explained  
  
Lilly and Tina were quiet for a second, then Lilly said, "But isn't it more your Grandmother's choice then yours?"  
  
"Yes, but I get the final say." I told her, "But she was firm about the date. That's why I have such a free will about the actually wedding. Grandmere didn't really care, she just wanted it as soon as possible."  
  
"Humm." Lilly said  
  
Tina had been thinking for a while and finally said with a little smile, "You don't love him."  
  
I blushed bright red and stumbled for words, "Well, I...I mean, well, um..." But I just gave up when Lilly raised her eyebrow at me. "No," I said, "I mean, he's a good, great actually friend, but no, I don't love him. But that doesn't matter when you're a princess, you marry who your family chooses, I was just lucky that they choice someone nice."  
  
"But Mia, that's awful!" Tina said, "You should love who you want to love."  
  
"Is there someone else?" Lilly asked, moving in a little closer.  
  
"No." I said blushing, and again, turned my head.  
  
"Well, it's getting late. We should probably head home. We'll look later." Lilly said, almost as if she were mad for some reason, and got out of her chair.  
  
When Lilly had gone to throw the trash away, Tina leaned over to me.  
  
"I'm on your side Mia. Even if you don't love anyone now, they should give you time." She said, and patted my hand.  
  
"Come on guys!" Lilly hollered as a taxi pulled up the curb.  
  
"Thanks Tina." I said, and we walked over to the taxi and got in.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
When the girls came back, I tried to get to talk to Mia alone, but whenever I had the chance, Lilly always popped up out of no where. So I finally I told Lilly to go away, and she humped, but left.  
  
Mia looked at me oddly.  
  
"Is there something you'd like to ask me Michael?" She asked  
  
"Yeah, um, you know when you were still here. What was your favorite play?" I asked her.  
  
She just continued to stare at me, but soon as smiled and exclaimed, "Oh, the Beauty and the Beast!"  
  
I showed her the ad in the newspaper, and she flipped out.  
  
"There's a show tomorrow? There still doing it?"  
  
"Yeah, and guess what?" I paused for a dramatic effect. "I got you, me and Lars tickets." And I am not lying her when I say she actually jumped up, and gave me a hug. I am not kidding.  
  
I was in heaven. Well, until Lilly came in and noticed what Mia was doing and gave me a 'What do you think you're doing?' look.  
  
But I merely smiled, and returned Mia's hug.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Michael got tickets to Beauty and the Beast! This is great! I am so glad I decided to come back to New York. Maybe I can convince John to stay here for our honeymoon, but I think he wouldn't like that too much.  
  
Wait....I just remembered...John is coming tomorrow.  
  
I'll call Lars and ask what time his planes coming in.  
  
"Hey Lars," I said when Lars picked up. "Can you tell me what time John's plane comes in?"  
  
"Yes, he comes in at 6:13, so I'm picking him up at a quarter to 7." Lars answered  
  
"Shit." I mumbled under my breath, and Lars must of heard me because he sort of laughed and said, "Other plans Princess?"  
  
"Well, yes, Michael invited us to Beauty and the Beast tomorrow." I explained  
  
"Why doesn't John have my ticket, that way John can get to know Michael and see some New York entertainment." Lars suggested  
  
[I know you guys are hating me for this, but don't worry, I have a plan.]  
  
"Okay," I said, not quite sure. "I guess that'll work. Let me go tell Michael."  
  
"All right, call me if you need anything Princess."  
  
"For the last time it's Mia Lars." I told him but he just chuckled and put the phone down.  
  
Michael POV  
  
And my fairy tale stops...now.  
  
Mia has just informed me that she forgot about John (the good thing), but Lars has offered to give up his ticket, and now it's going to be me, Mia, and John going to the play (the bad part).  
  
Oh well, I guess I always sort of knew this was never going to work out.  
  
(The Next Morning)  
  
Mia POV  
  
I can't say I'm too hungry. This whole John and Michael thing has really got me worried. And I just can't seem to forget what Tina said yesterday.  
  
"You don't love him." It haunts me in a way.  
  
But I should probably at least go have some toast so Lilly doesn't think I'm anorexic.  
  
When I got into the kitchen though, Lilly, Tina and Michael were all standing over the table looking at something with big eyes and a 'what the crap?' look on all there faces.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked  
  
"Oh Mia," Tina said looking up, then shot a nervous glance at Lilly.  
  
"Mia, you might not want to look at the paper." Lilly advised me  
  
"What are you talking about Lilly? What's wrong?" And before they could protest I grabbed the paper, and looked in horror at the front page.  
  
It read............  
  
AN: Dun, dun, dun. Yeah, I'm sure you guys both and me and love me for this chapter, but review and tell me what you think. Or guess about what you think the paper's about. 


	8. Stay Away

AN: Okie dokie, it's time for another chapter. But first, I want to do some shout out's for some reviewers.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
chidi- That's a really good guess. It's not exactly it, but you are really close! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
thetroublewithloveis- You know, you still haven't told us what the trouble with love is. You really have a thing against John don't you? Well, I do too, but he is really nice. Thanks Deni!  
  
Draco-FutureBF- Well, here's the next chapter, but I'm sorry I didn't update quicker. I do need to work on that. But thanks for reviewing!  
  
Stemil Krowa- I'm very glad you've really enjoyed this story. I've really enjoyed writing it. And I will *salutes* try my very best to keep up the great work! ; )  
  
SoCalSurferGirl- Yeah! You now get to find out what happens after the cliffhanger! Hopefully, it was worth the wait. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
lady gwinnagim- *Lowers head* I am very sorry for not be nice. I know that wasn't nice, defiantly to nice reviewers like yourself. This chapter I promise you, will not have a cliffhanger. Just for you. But thanks for reviewing anyway.  
  
reesespeices88- Your review made me laugh. "I personally think he died." More power to you! We need more people like you to run for President. Rock on, and keep up the reading and reviewing!  
  
fizzie-lizzie- Wow, that was a lot of ideas. But I loved your ideas! The one where Grandmere hold the president hostage is my favorite. But then again, if she held reesespeices88 hostage (I suggested that she should run for president), then I'd have a serious problem and she might have to "accidentally" die of a heart attack. Thanks fizzie-lizzie!  
  
castra- I am, again, very sorry (but very honored) that I deprived you of sleep and made you stressed. You have every right to sue.....but then again, it might not to well with my parents. So, here's another chapter, and I hope you decide not to sue. Thanks!  
  
saltytheseashorecrabshell- Ah, my beloved Salty (Can I call you Salty?). Your review almost made me die (Again, my parents might not like that though). But, I think Mia's Secret Lover Arnaldo still has to wait. But I might still add him in. ; ) Oh, and I'm very sorry about "humped"....stupid computer. Thanks though!  
  
Wake-Robin- That is a really good guess, and I was thinking about using it, but then Mia's Dad and Grandmere might want to put a restraining order on Michael, and that wouldn't be good! Thanks so much for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it!  
  
JeSsAnnaH- I really must stop with these cliffhangers if I keep on doing this to my reviewers! I'm sorry I didn't update now, but very much hope you like this chapter!  
  
And for those of you who have reviewed but I didn't give a shout out to, you are still very appreciated. So thanks, and here's the chapter!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Stay away from my friends  
  
They're smooth operators  
  
looking for a way in  
  
Stay away from me tonight  
  
I've made other plans  
  
and you'll just be distracting me  
  
in a good way  
  
She doesn't know  
  
That I love her  
  
Yes I love her  
  
Make a move on me baby  
  
I cant be the one who's  
  
always taking chances  
  
See me down  
  
so you get down  
  
No you've got me all wrong  
  
I just want to kiss your lips  
  
and you kiss back  
  
She doesn't know  
  
That i love her  
  
Yes i love her  
  
Leave us alone  
  
your friends  
  
and my friends  
  
should go  
  
far away  
  
Mia's POV  
  
There were two very enlarged pictures on the front of the newspaper. One of me, and one of John. Then under them, it said in bold letters, "Is it really love?"  
  
The article was all about yesterday when Tina, Lilly and I were talking. They even got the part about how I said that I don't love John and how I blushed when Lilly (Or the "One with the pug face" as the newspaper said) had asked if there was someone else.  
  
But then the was a part at the end that wasn't familiar; it was about John.  
  
"Some sources close to John say," The newspaper read, "That John never loved the Princess. That he was merely using her, and he was glad when he heard that the Princess didn't love him back. John is not available for comment."  
  
Michael POV  
  
"Mia?" I said, sitting down next to her. "Are you okay?"  
  
I saw her eyes fill with tears, and before I could stop myself, I had put an arm around Mia.  
  
And instead of pushing me away like I thought she would, she put her arms around me and started sobbing on my shoulder.  
  
In front of me, and behind Mia, Lilly raised an eyebrow at me. I just gave her a confused look back.  
  
"It's not that I don't like him." Mia sniffled, "I just don't love him. You understand right?"  
  
"Of course." I said, trying to soothe her. "Maybe this isn't the best time to bring this up, but remember, John's coming today, and we're going to the Beauty and the Beast play."  
  
"That's just what I need. More press thinking that I'm now going out with two guys. Not that your bad Michael, but, oh, you know."  
  
It was weird seeing Mia like this. This might have been what she had been like before, but when I saw her on T.V., she always looked so confident.  
  
"Mia," Lilly said, "I think it would be a good idea to go to this with Michael and John. It will show that you don't care about what the press thinks. And Michael can help hoard them off."  
  
"You're right Lilly." Mia said, and got off my shoulder and stood up. Damn.  
  
"Of course I am." Modest Lilly said, "Now, why don't you go get dresses."  
  
Tina had come back from the kitchen where she had I guess been making Mia breakfast.  
  
"Here," She said handing Mia a plate with pancakes, maple syrup and a glass of Orange juice. "First have something to eat."  
  
Mia's POV  
  
So after I had eaten and gotten dresses, I felt a lot better. When I came out of the bedroom, Lilly and Tina were waiting for me at the door.  
  
"We're going to go get you ready for tonight. I've already booked appointments." Tina said and handed me my purse.  
  
I looked over at Michael where he sat, looking kinda sad.  
  
"I'll meet you and John at Time Square [AN: I'm just going to say that's where it is. I'm not sure, so if you know, let me know]." He said I nodded and we left.  
  
When we got outside, the press attacked us.  
  
"Princess Mia, are the rumors true? Do you not love John?" One said  
  
"Mia! Mia! Do you plan on eloping with someone else?" Another said, and Lilly snorted  
  
"Mia's friends! Do you have anything to say?" One man said as we climbed into the limo.  
  
"Wow." Tina said when we had gotten in.  
  
"Let's go Lars." I said, and Lars nodded and drove away from the crowd.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I watched from the window as the press swarmed Mia.  
  
I couldn't help but feel bad that this had to happen to Mia, who was the nicest, sweetest, most caring person I had ever met.  
  
But it just had to be my luck, that this girl was not only the one I loved, but was also a princess and would soon be marrying a preppy rich boy.  
  
Oh well, I'll just go do what I always do: Go sulk by writing love songs to Mia, but never singing them to anyone.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I'm now having my nails being done while another person does my hair, and Tina and Lilly are picking my outfit.  
  
"Okay Mia." Tina said, "We put some outfits we liked in the dressing rooms. So when you're done here, go try them on."  
  
"Thanks guys. I really appreciate you guys trying to help me."  
  
"It's no problem Mia." Tina said  
  
"We're going to go get some smoothies, do you want one Mia?" Lilly asked  
  
"Yeah. I'll have large strawberry smoothie. Thanks." I said as the lady plucked my eyebrows. "Ow!"  
  
"Yeah, it's painful." Tina said sympathetically, "We'll be back in a couple of minutes."  
  
While they were gone, my hair, manicure, pedicure, and make-up was complete. Now it was time to try on the clothes.  
  
Tina and Lilly got back just in time to see my first outfit.  
  
It was a black cropped shirt with a denim skirt and knee high boots.  
  
"This was the most casual one we picked out." Tina explained when I came out. "But it looks great."  
  
It was nice, but I kinda wanted it to be more formal.  
  
The next one was a slip dress that was blue and had a white sash.  
  
"I like this one." Tina said, but Lilly shook her head.  
  
"It looks good, but trust me, the next one is the best one for Mia."  
  
I knew what she meant when I tried it one.  
  
It was a strapless pink dress. It wasn't like a ball gown and all puffy, it fit my body perfectly, and I had to admit: It looked amazing.  
  
"See?" Lilly said when I came out, smiling.  
  
"I get what you mean. It's perfect Mia." Tina gushed  
  
"Now, it just needs one last thing." Lilly searched in her purse till she found what she was looking for. It was the necklace Mom had given me.  
  
"Lilly, that's for the wedding." I told her  
  
"I know." Lilly said, but started to put it on me anyways. "But it will look so good with this dress. And your grandmother might not let you wear it for the wedding."  
  
I didn't say anything because I knew she was right.  
  
"Now go look at yourself." Lilly commanded and pushed me toward the mirror.  
  
"What about my smoothie?" I asked  
  
"You can have it in a minute." Lilly said  
  
When I saw what I looked like though, it was amazing. When I was younger, I would have never dreamed of looking like this.  
  
"This is going to be hard to top." Tina said, meaning the wedding.  
  
My cell phone rang and Lilly got it.  
  
"Okay Lars." She said after a few moments  
  
"Let's go. Lars said John's plane has just arrived, so it's time to go. Lars is waiting outside for us."  
  
"Okay." Tina and I said and followed Lilly out the door.  
  
Thank God there was no press or this would've been hard to explain.  
  
But it's going to be even harder explaining it to Grandmere.  
  
But for now, I'm just going to go and enjoy myself.  
  
AN: There you go. The next chapter will be meeting John and then the play, so you'll just have to wait to see how that turns out.  
  
I'm writing another PD fic, and it won't be up for awhile, but I wanted to give you an excerpt.  
  
I heard her suck in some air and then burst out, "Guesswho'scomingtoNewYork?" It was smacked together, and I could only make out the last to words.  
  
"What about guess and York?" I asked confused  
  
"No, Mia." She said, exasperated, like I had worn her down. Then she got all jumpy again. "Guess who's coming to New York?"  
  
I couldn't say I really cared then. Tina thought the circus coming to our city was exciting, so this couldn't possible be too good.  
  
"Who?" I said, not even trying to cover up the bored tone in my voice. Tina must not of noticed (or cared) the tone, because she said, "Come on. Guess."  
  
"Um...." I said, looking back at the computer screen where I was playing Solitaire. "I don't know."  
  
"Well, I give you a hint. I already bought our tickets, so it means that you must like them. I mean really like them." She stressed "really" so hard, I thought she was trying to do it slow motion. She still hadn't captivated my interest.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you?" Tina finally said  
  
"Yes, that would help." I said sarcastically  
  
"Rooney!" Tina yelled and my head screamed "Migraine!"  
  
Then I processed what she had just said.  
  
Rooney........... No way. She didn't, I mean she couldn't- 


	9. Vacation From You

AN: Ta da!! I'm back! Well, for this chapter I am. I started High School, went to Europe and have been worked on my own fiction stories. I'd like to thank the people who've been reviewing even through my absence, and that's why I'll be writing another chapter for now. So, finally, here's John.

Chapter 9

Vacation From You

"Sitting alone, listening to the waves crash on,

The sun, is beating down so hard,

Suddenly, I find myself in a very deep slumber,

And guess who, comes into my dreams, as I lay?

On this sandy beach,

Oh, oh, it's always you,

Why does it have to be this hard,

I just wanted some time to myself,

But you always find your way, back into my mind,

And when I come home again,

I'm gonna need a vacation from you,

Even in the dead of night,

In the darkest, coldest place

And I look, to the empty other half of the bed,

Guess who I wish were sleeping by my side?

Oh, oh, it's always you,

Why does it have to be this hard,

I just wanted a couple weeks to myself,

But you always find your way back in to my mind,

And when I come home,

I'm gonna need a vacation from you,

Walking alone, down a crowed street,

There's no good reason why I'm even here,

And when time just seems to stop,

Guess who I imagine walking through the crowd toward me?

Oh, oh, it's always you"

Why does it have to be this hard,

I just wanted a couple weeks to myself,

But you always find your way back in to my mind,

And when I come home,

I'm gonna need a vacation from you,

I'm gonna need a vacation (far, far away)

(Far, far away) (far, far away) from you,

'Cause oh, oh, it's always you

Mia's POV

Lars gave me a briefing on tonight's plans in the limo.

"Okay, your Highness, we'll be driving now over to the airport where we shall meet your fiancé, John." I could see Tina giggling, but Lilly lightly slapped her on the knee. Lars was actually going to be coming to the show after all. Grandmere "discussed" it with some people. At first she didn't want Michael to come at all, and that he should give his ticket to Lars, but I objected of course. I really wanted Michael to meet John. I was kinda hoping Michael get jealous and realize that he was so much better for me then John. Or my luck, they'll become best friends and Michael will be John's best man (Grandmere would die before this happen though) for our wedding, and Michael would be just delighted. I was thinking about all this as Lars continued speaking of the plans, until he says abruptly, stopping my train of thought,

"Mia, there's John." At first, my mind went blank, and I was about to say, "Who", but I looked out the window and realized that we were at the airport, and there was John with a few bags in his hands.

It was really nice to see him in a way. He was the only one who was actually a friend of mine in Genovia. He liked who I was, and I likewise, but I just couldn't love him.

Here we go, I thought to myself as I stooped as I stepped outside so I wouldn't hit my head on the door.

"John!" I squealed, which honestly, scared the crap out of me. I hadn't squealed in my life. Grandmere would have smacked me on the shoulder if she had heard that.

"Amelia!" He said delightedly, "How wonderful to be back with you. You look gorgeous. I've missed you much." He kissed me on the cheeks.

"Thank you, I've missed you too!" I exclaimed. I wasn't lying either, it was true. I had.

As Lars put his things into the trunk, we slipped back inside the limo where John met Lilly and Tina.

I had to keep back my giggle as Lilly stuck out her hand and said, "Lilly M, I'm Mia's best friend."

Then, John kissed her hand, and said, "Ah, of course, Lilly, Mia's told me all about you."

But before Lilly could ask exactly what I had told about her, Tina stuck her hand out too, also trying not to giggle, but for a different reason. She loved this kind of stuff, being still the romance addict that she was.

"I'm Tina, also Mia's friend. Lovely to meet you."

John again smiled and kissed Tina's hand lightly. "Likewise." He said, and turned back to me.

"So, Mia, how have you been?"

"Wonderful, thanks. I love being back here in New York. Even though I've lived in Genovia most my life, I feel like this is my home." I smiled. "So how was your flight?"

"It was fine, thank you. So where are we going now?" He asked, looked outside while he was talking so he could see New York.

"Well, first we've got to stop by Lilly's apartment to drop these two off, then we're on our way to go see a play where we will be join by another one of my good friends Michael. I told you about him right?"

"Yes, I remember. It'll be good to finally meet him. Which play is it?"

I blushed, thinking about the play and how silly it would be to John."

"It's, um," I said stumbling.

"It's okay Mia, you can tell me. I'll just enjoy being with you."

Okay, now I was really blushing. And on top of that, Lilly and Tina were right there, and I had just, not to long ago, told them that I don't love John.

"Um thank you, I guess."

We were all quiet for a few minutes, until Lars asked about Michael.

"Princess, where shall Michael be meeting us?" He asked

"I'm not sure exactly. He said he'll find us. Not too hard since were in a limo and once I step out I have you, my bodyguard and John, so it won't be too hard to spot."

"Do you press now about us seeing this play?" John asked

"Not that I'm aware of. But I'm sure they'll figure it out before the show ends. We'll at least have them in our face when we're leaving."

"Mia," Lars said, "We'll need more protection."

"Then call for some more bodyguards when the car comes to pick us up. But they don't need to be at the show. You're lucky I like you Lars."

Lars smiled thinking that maybe lucky wouldn't be the word for a guy having to stand the whole show of Beauty and the Beast.

Soon we were back at Lilly's apartment, dropping the two girls off, then on our way to the show.

This is going to be one interesting night, I thought to myself.

Michael's POV

"Damn tie!" I screamed at the current mess that was strung around my neck. I wasn't too good at tying ties, and my nervousness wasn't helping either. Tonight, not only was I going to see Beauty and the Beast (not look forward to it), but also I was going with Mia and her well-known fiancé, John. Boy, this was going to be fun (note the sarcasm here).

The door opened, then slammed again.

"Michael?" Lilly screamed "You still home?"

"Yes! But I'll be leaving in just a few-" Lilly came into my room followed by Tina. "Seconds." I finished.

"We've met John." Lilly said, with a look that said, _pay me and I'll tell you what he's like. _

But just before I was about to say "Sure, Lilly, whatever you want." Tina gushed, "Oh, he's wonderful. So handsome, and very sweet and courteous."

"Oh great, thanks Tina." I said sarcastically.

Lilly smirked at my comment. "Jealous are we Michael?"

"Of course not." I rebuked, and then finished tying my tie. "Now, I must go."

I stalked away as Lilly and Tina said goodbye, and then started whispering as soon as I started to shut the door.

_Why did I even bother doing this? What is the point? Even if on a parallel universe, Mia did like me still, her grandmother would never stand for it. _"This is absolutely hopeless!" I said loudly, forgetting to keep it inside. I was now outside, and as I looked up from my shoes, to the street, there was Lars with the limo. He had a smirk on my face, obviously hearing what I had just said. But what was he doing here? Oh, I hope Mia and John aren't in the backseat.

"Hello Michael." Lars said, the grin still there.

"Lars? What are you doing here? I was supposed to drive myself over."

"Mia thought it best that the limo pick you up. She wanted to find you easier, and she also said she wanted all three of you to ride together home."

"Really she said that?" _Mia doesn't hate me! Of course she doesn't, I already know that! What I want to know is if she still loves me. _

Lars opened the back door for me, but I shook my head.  
"I'll just sit up front with you."

"Good. I can talk to you better that way."

Mia's POV

_Ugh. Where are they? Lars said they'd be here soon when I called him two minutes ago. _

"Mia? Should we go inside? I promised Lars that I'd keep you safe. There won't be as many people inside." John said, coming up behind me.

I sighed and was just about to let John take me inside, when I saw the limo ride up.

"John! Wait, there here. I can't wait for you to meet Michael!" And I couldn't wait to see him again. Actually, rather see me. It was a rare time when I actually thought I looked good. Even now that my feet match my body, and my hair doesn't look so crazy.

The limo stopped right in front of us. I found myself holding my breath, knowing Michael could see me and I couldn't see him.

John, being kind, went to go open the door for Michael. But just as he did so, Michael opened the front door, and stepped out! He glanced over at John, and seeing him poised to open the back door, said "Oh sorry about that."

Again, john being polite merely waved it off. "Don't worry about it." He said. "I'm John. Your Michael right?"

Michael looked a bit surprised that he had known his name.

'Yes, yes I am. Nice to meet you John." He looked over at me, eyeing my outfit carefully. "Hello Mia, you look great."

Oh my gosh, John must surely know I like Michael know when I blushed as red as a strawberry. Only Lars seemed to notice though, himself now stepping out of the limo. He chuckled. I hate how men seem to have there own little secrets.

Michael and John began casually discussing things such as movies and sports (since when does Michael like sports?).  
Lars was walking with me as the boys walked ahead of us. Maybe Lars saw me glancing at Michael's butt, or maybe he just _knew. _But either way, he said, "In a bit of a dilemma Mia?" I wasn't surprised that Lars knew, but I wanted to keep from saying it out loud again, so I lied.

'Oh course not." I said. "What dilemma?"

Lars laughed. "You know Princess, sometimes reporters don't lie."

Oh God, he had seen this morning's newspaper too. But I did the best to cover up.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lars."

"Mia, even though you've gotten older, and have changed, you're nostrils still flare when you lie."

_Oh no, oh no, oh no. Not that again. _

"Lars! If you tell anyone about my nostrils, I'll have you fired."

But Lars, not taking the threat seriously, just winked.

"We should go inside Princess."

"Right." I said, and we walked faster to check up with Michael and John who were now discussing the pros and cons of a World War 3.

"Hey Mia," Michael turned around "If we declared World War 3, would you be a ally to us?"

John answered for me. "It would depend on who was an enemy and what the cause was it for."

Michael looked at me again, waiting for my consent on John's answer.

"I agree." I said "Um, let's go to our seats okay?" And everyone nodded and followed me.

Michael's POV

I am so glad Lars told me about Mia's fabulous look before we pulled up, that why my jaw wouldn't drop to the ground when I saw her. But Mia must have embarrassed when I said hi, because she turned red.

John seems like a nice enough guy. We talked about sports, computers, which led to combat games, which led to World War 3. I asked Mia if her country would be an ally with us, but John answered before she could. And of course, to be polite, she agreed with him. She must have forgotten.

_Flashback to 3rd grade_

"_Michael, this is stupid. I don't want to play." Lilly whines and stomps over to the door. "Mia, you coming?"_

"_I'll be right there." She says looked at Michael's face while saying it. He smiled at her reply. _

"_Whatever." Says Lilly and exits._

_They were playing war in Michael's bedroom, coming up with all these crazy ideas of how World War 3 would start and who by. Michael had said that it would be this crazy American who finally would go mad because McDonalds got his order wrong again. Then the rest of world would unite against McDonalds. Lilly thought this was stupid because then it wasn't a World War 3, only a war against McDonald. _

"_So Mia," Michael said when Lilly left. "If we went into World War 3 because McDonalds would you be an ally?" _

"_Of course." Mia said, "I'm a vegetarian."_

_Michael laughed, his shoulders shaking. Then he got serious, looking at her with a half smile. "That's good to know."_

_End of Flashback_

Oh well. I guess her just doesn't remember from that far back. I, on the other hand remember everything that happen between us. Yes, that might be a little obsessed, but I can't help it.

Oh, the shows about to start. Please help me get through this show. That and grabbing Mia's hand, which is resting so nicely on the armrest.


	10. Epilouge Only One

AN: I was re-reading all the reviews I've gotten for my stories, and it makes me very sad, because I haven't written at all for so long. I've already told you basically why, but because for all people who reviewed any of my stories, I feel a duty to complete these stories. So, being pressed for time and the want to complete, I give you the last chapter of After All This Time. I hope all the people who use to love me, will still love this last chapter, 'cause this is for all of you.

Only One

Yellowcard

"Broken, this fragile thing now

And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces

And I've thrown my words all around

But I can't, I can't give you a reason

I feel so broken up (so broken up)

And I give up (I give up)

I just want to tell you, so you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do

You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes, let you down

And I can't, I can't hold on for too long

Ran my whole life in the ground

And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

And something's breaking up (breaking up)

I feel like giving up (like giving up)

I won't walk out until you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go, but there's just no one who gets me like you do

You are my only my only one

Here I go, so dishonestly

Leave a note, for you my only one

And I know you can see right through me

So let me go and you will find someone

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you

You are my only, my only one

My only one

My only one

My only one

You are my only, my only one"

Michael's POV

It's seems like only yesterday I was sitting next to Mia at the theater with John on her other side. He remembered how beautiful she looked, and how he saw her being taken away from him. But it wasn't a pity though. John was a very nice man, and if Mia was to have an arranged marriage, I was glad she got a good guy. But it hadn't been me. As much as my heart speed up every moment with her, it was not going to be me that whisked away her veil at the church and the priest would not announce that I was a husband to this girl finally. But even so as the play neared the end, I knew it was now or never and I would never be able to live with myself, knowing that I had let her get away.

So as the Beast changed into the handsome prince before Bell, I grabbed Mia's hand. I heard her take in a sharp breath, and never in the dim theater, I could see him blush. I drew in closer to me, careful not to make John turn and see what I was doing. What I secretly really wanted to do was just kiss her, but no way when John was right there. So instead I whispered softly in her ear, "I love you."

The words pranced around like happy little bunnies being set free, so energized by the feeling of saying this. But when I noticed the fact Mia's face had even changed a bit, I felt like smashing the bunnies down with a mallet. Maybe I could cover up my words, say that what I had really said was "I love…. your…socks…". But I pulled myself together like solider. I was a man! I could conquer anything! Okay, everything but my one true love.

Mia sat completely still until finally all the actors had left the stage and the people seated in front of us began to stir. But she didn't even glance my way, and breaking my heart deeper, she turned and smiled broadly at John. "Didn't you just love that?" She exclaimed, her cheeks pushed and her dimples showing. John of course being the gentlemen that he is simply said, "I find it even more fascinating that you can sit through this a million times, but I admit, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Mia punched him playfully in the arm flirtatiously, still grinning.

"You are mean." She said, and pretended to be very cold to him, giving him a pouty face, but then it once again turned into a smile. She went around him, wrapping her arms tightly across his chest. John titled his head and kissed her on the cheek. She giggled, yet no blush was visible. Even though it was nauseating to watch, it struck me as a little bit odd. They hadn't acting lovey dovey before, and now sudden after I had made the understatement of the decade that I loved her, she was completely attached to John. She probably detested me so much that John was looking a lot better then before.

John then looked directly at me and gave me a friendly smile.

"So Michael what'd you think?" He asked. Behind him, Mia didn't have to hide her hate against me, but maybe the presence of Lars lurking behind me stopped Mia from sticking her tongue out.

I shrugged. "Mia's loved this play forever, so I liked the fact I finally got to see what the hoopla was all about. But I probably couldn't see it again." Yeah because if I did, my heart would flutter with the knowledge that I had told Mia that I love her during it, but then it would get stomped on all over by her cold shoulder.

John thought took it at a hilarious joke and punched me in the shoulder as a man-to-man gesture. Mia then whispered something in John's ear and he nodded in response.

"The Princess," He announced. "would like to go now."

Lars put a hand on my shoulder now to slip by. "I'll call the driver to come pick us up. Come along Princess." Lars knew that Mia preferred to be called Mia by him, but the fact that he well knew of my love to Mia and the fact that she had cast it off so easily did not give him a great reason to feel friendly with her. He shot me a sympathetic glance as we exited the building confirming my suspicion.

We were waiting by the curb for the limo when all of a sudden a scrawny, pasty little guy with yellow hair jumped out of nowhere in front of us. He stood in awe in front of Mia and starting pumping her hand like a mad man before Lars could grab his tiny neck and break it like a toothpick.

"Oh my oh my oh my." He was saying now, still shaking her hand. Mia had no idea what was going on and looked to Lars. Lars was looking the little punk up and down, but didn't pounce on him. He gave Mia a "he's just a helpless admirer" look, but I could see the amusement in his eyes.

"I am your biggest fan Princess. I love you very very much, and a have all your posters and pictures covering my wall. I've watched your movie hundreds of times and know all about your mom and your best friend Lilly. Lilly wasn't as nearly as supportive of you as I am Princess." Okay, so now this punk wasn't so amusing anymore. He was more of a stalker then a fan.

I honestly don't know what got into me then, but I moved in and hoisted the puny kid over to the security guard and dropped him to his feet. The guard had seen everything and yanked the kid up and steered him away from Mia. The "fan" hadn't done anything wrong, so he wouldn't get in trouble but it was best he got away from Mia before his obsession escalated.

And I, like a true Hollywood hero, slid right into the limo as it pulled up. I felt like James Bond or something, even doing as much as pretending I had a smoking gun in my hand and blew away the smoke. John gave him another manly punch, this time with a serious face.   
"Thanks there bud. You have a future as a bodyguard." This was meant as a compliment, but instead it stung. I didn't want to be Mia's bodyguard; I wanted to be her husband. But this smug, yet really nice jock would get the title instead of me.

But the fact that Mia gave me a smidgen of a smile and a mousy "thank you" before turning to gaze out the window washed all that sorrow away. For one fleeting second I analyzed this as a possible sign that she was saying she loved me back and that I was her hero. But then I felt too much like Lilly and shook it off. Even though Mia did not return my amor she still was a princess and princesses always said thank you to a good deed. Lars, seated in the passenger spot, turned around and patted my knee in appreciation.

In silence twenty minutes later they arrived at my parent's apartment where I was staying. As I bring up the latch to open the door Lars says, "Mia why don't you go up with Michael so you can say hello to Lilly. This weekends the big day and you might not have a chance to talk with her before you leave." I doubted this. Lilly would have tracked Mia down and made sure she said goodbye. But even so, Mia was at my side five seconds later journeying with me to the door.

We said nothing as we rose from ground level to the sixth. My heart wanted to ask the question that had been pounding in my head for an hour now, but I kept it at bay. Finally though as we exited the elevator, I grabbed Mia's hand and whirled her around. I could see her chest rising and falling faster and faster as stared at each other only a foot apart.

"Mia," I started gently, my heart beating too hard for my head to completely analyze if what I was doing was best. "Did you hear me earlier?" I knew fairly well she had, but I wanted to ask anyway. Maybe I was just asking to be crushed harder but nonetheless, I pressed on, staring her down till I got an answer.

"Yes I did." She finally said hotly. She leaned in a bit closer so her breath was felt on my neck. "I can't believe you had the nerve to say such a thing while John was right there! This is not high school anymore Michael, I am not a puppet to my grandmother. I am going to be queen soon and I cannot have this leaking right now! Sure, I'll admit it, I use to like you! Hell, I use to love you, but that's old Michael. I am not a common girl, I am the Princess of a country and I cannot let old love get in the way of my duty!"

I might have been broken then most people could be at that point, but I lashed out at her anyway, turning my grief into rage.

"That's what this is to you?" I yelled. Shrew the next door neighbors they had children that whined louder then we yelled. "What about what you said to Lil and Tina at the coffee shop. That you really don't love John!"

Then she got really mad, sucking in air, which she spat back at me.

"It doesn't matter! This is what I'm suppose to do!" She broke down crying and fell down to her knees. She wiped her tears and looked up at me. "You hurt me Michael. I loved you for so long, and you never said one thing. I waited for you, but you never came. I had to give up."  
I went down to my knees and took in her hands. "You don't have to give up any longer Mia. I love you. Please Mia, don't marry this guy. He's nice, I see that, but he's not right for you."

I opened up my arms and swept in her into my chest. She sunk in and let all her tears fall freely. She collapsed and hugged me tight.

"I love you Michael, I do. But I can't leave John for you. It's my duty."

"Mia," I soothed, "you never before just went by what others wanted. You fought for what you knew was right."

"This isn't right though Michael. It's wrong. I'm sorry, but I have to go." She kissed me lightly on the cheek which inside hurt more then her coldness. "I'll see you this weekend at the wedding."

And with that she got up and walked swiftly to the stairs, not waiting for the elevator, leaving me there helpless and pained on the floor.

That infamous weekend had come, and even though I was supposed to be down at the Plaza for the wedding along with Lilly, the maid of honor, I was in my blue flannels and no shirt staring at the television. They were broadcasting live from Princess Mia's wedding, and I had thought this would be better for me then in a stuffy tux a few miles away watching the horror right in front of my own eyes. This would still be watching but this way it's through a screen, which I could pretend that this was just some not-suppose-to-happen ending to a crazy movie.

The phone rang ten minutes before the ceremony was suppose to start, and I knew it would be Lilly screaming in my ear about how even though I was dying slowly and painfully I was suppose to drag my sad little ass down there and be fake happy for Mia. But I couldn't, so I just let it ring and then turned up the volume really loud so that I couldn't hear Lilly's message.

Ten minutes had passed ten minutes later and the precession music began. I saw Mia holding tight to her father's arm, smiling. She glanced around the humungous crowd, probably looking for me. When she reached the alter, after being passed from father to future husband she turned slightly to Lilly behind her who had entered before Mia. Lilly whispered something back and Mia's face fell. But only for a moment because being the perfect princess she was, she would do as she called it, "duty to her country". She smiled, but knowing Mia for longer then most people did in that room, I knew it was completely fake. Mia's heart was catching up to her mind and they were playing tug of war. She kept it up until the priest looked to Mia and said, "And do you Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo, Princess of Genvoia, take this man to be your husband, yadda yadda yadda?" Mia continued to smile and opened her mouth, I knew this was the moment of truth, when Mia would say "yes" and she would become not so available any more.

But then suddenly she whirled around and thrusted her bouquet of flowers to Lilly, whispered sorry to John, lifted up her wedding gown and ran out of the Plaza. Of course, the cameraman was all over this and tried his best to follow. I could see Mia running down the steps and into the streets where people immediately starting snapping pictures of the runaway bride.

"Amelia!" Someone screamed in a harsh tone in the background and I knew it had to be Grandmere, Mia's grandmother. Sooner or later the cameraman couldn't keep filming Mia so he turned his attention to the very confused crowd which included Grandmere, Mia's father, Lilly, Mia's mom, and of course the awestruck John.

As I pondered the guesses of where Mia's was headed in the wedding gown and white pumps, there was a heavy knock on the front door. I grinned and raced to open it.

There was the red face runaway bride standing in front of me, looking like she had no idea why she was here, but glad she was.

"You know," I teased, "You should have taken up the coaches' offer for the track team. I've never seen anyone run as fast in my life in Jimmy Choos.

She cast off the shoes, now eye level with me.

"Shut up and kiss me."

And oh boy and did.

AN: Woah, that went better then I thought it would. Yeah! Happy! Anyway, so I totally hope I satisfied all of everyone's want for me to continue. I'll be writing endings for my other PD fic but I don't know when. I'm still working hard on my fiction press story, which I hope everyone will read. Anyway, for this story, peace out, I love you all.

Thanks much for reading,

Snowflake-101 aka Ziarre on Fiction Press


End file.
